Kesha and Jat
by alltimelow777
Summary: These are a series of un-related oneshot songfics to the songs off of Ke ha's album, Animal. Jat. Rated T.
1. Your Love Is My Drug

Alright…new story. These are going to be based off of songs by Ke$ha, hence, the title. I'm going to use all 14 songs from her album, Animal. These are all NON-RELATED! Most will be based off of they lyrics, except for a few, which I will tell you about when that chapter comes. Pairing is Jat. What else do you expect from me?

SONG: Your Love Is My Drug

Jade was hopelessly confused. She didn't know if she needed rehab, or just some sleep. She had a new obsession, and it was creeping into her dreams. She was always checking down alleys for her, and making desperate calls for help. She would stay up all night, hoping it was real, hitting her head against the wall.

What was she hoping for? Easy. Cat Valentine.

Why was she obsessed with this girl? She had qualities about her, that was quite hard to find. Her niceness, her attitude, and her voice were only a few. Jade couldn't stop thinking about them, no matter what she did. She was all strung out; her heart was fried to bits. She couldn't get Cat off her mind.

Suddenly, she realized it.

Cat's love was her drug. Cat loved her, just like Jade loved Cat. Whenever Cat was around her, she always felt like her insides were bubbling, her nerves were jumping, and her heart was racing. Just like what you feel when you're high.

Many people still asked out Cat. Rex was a liar. At least 8 guys asked her to prom, but she choose to go throw rocks at people with Jade. Her mom knew about them, and kept asking Cat to just rethink this, maybe try going out with Robbie. But Cat refused, stating she doesn't love Robbie. Or anyone else. Besides Jade. Cat was hopelessly addicted to her, and it was becoming a crisis. Tori, Andre, Beck, and Robbie thought she was crazy. Her judgment was getting hazier and hazier everyday. Her status was (and is) going to be affected, if she continues to act like a lovesick crackhead.

But, Jade had a certain something to her, that Cat had never seen before. Maybe it was how she acted so shy, yet she would rip your arm if provoked the wrong way. Or it could be how her hair streaks seemed to change overnight. No matter what it was, Cat thought about them all the time. She was all strung out, her heart's been fried. No matter what, she couldn't get Jade off her mind.

Cat knew she loved Jade, and she knew Jade loved her. Jade's love was her drug. Better than her meds, or even singing and acting. Jade was better than all of those. And would stay that way.

They didn't care what people said. Dating gave them a rush, and it was worth the price they paid. They always got so high with the other, and felt so depressed, and craved the other when they were apart.

"I got a question. Do you want to have a slumber party in my basement?" Cat asked Jade one day.

"Only if I make your heart beat like an 808 drum," Jade answered with a grin.

"Is my love your drug?" Cat asked, biting her lip.

"Is my love your drug?" Jade asked the same question.

"Huh, your drug?" Cat asked again.

"Huh, your drug?" Jade repeated.

"Yes," they answered at the same time, before giving the other a passionate kiss.

_Your love is my drug._

Yeah, that was weird to write. I'm not sure how I feel about it, so why don't you tell me your thoughts about it? Should I continue it? Leave it as a one-shot? Also, if you didn't notice, I made it how Jade felt about Cat in verse one and chorus one, then how Cat felt about Jade in verse and chorus 2, then both of them for that last verse thingy. R&R


	2. Take It Off

Alright…well…don't kill me, but I couldn't really figure out how to put Tik Tok into words. I had about half of it done, then trashed it because it made no sense. And not the good kind of not making sense. So, I'm going to skip that one (for now), and move on to Take It Off. Might be boosting the rating to M for this one…yeah…

SONG: Take It Off

Jade was sitting in her room, anxiously watching the time. She was waiting for midnight to come, so she could go to the new club that had opened up downtown. It's supposed to be super small, like a hole in the wall, so she had to get there early. She was startled out of her thoughts by an alarm going off, signaling it was time to leave.

The animal inside of her was aching for some action, so she hurried outside, making her way down to the club. She had on black skinny jeans, a dark red shirt, a black hoodie, and a few necklaces. She looked like a pimp walking down the street. She checked her handbag for all the essentials for the night. Phone. _Check. _Wallet. _Check. _Water bottle full of whiskey. _Check, and check!_ She was ready for the night to begin. Suddenly, her phone vibrated, scaring the hell out of her. She pulled it out, before noticing she had a new text message.

After seeing it was from her ex-boyfriend-turned-stalker, she texted back something totally random and drunk. She knew she'd regret it in the morning, but right now, she didn't give a fuck.

She almost passed the building, and she probably would have if not for the giant neon sign that read 'Take It Off'. She ran in, wanting to get a good seat for whatever was going to happen. She sat down right in the front, before taking in the place.

It was dingy, and full of freaks. It looked like a dirty place, almost like a whorehouse. Suddenly, a voice filled the room.

"And now, ladies and gentlewhores, I present to you, Cat Valentine!" the voice screamed. Suddenly the most beautiful girl Jade had ever seen strutted onto the stage. She was small in size, but she had a magnificent body. Her curves were perfect in every way, accented by the lace and leather outfit she was wearing. But what got her the most was the girl's bright red hair. _Almost like red velvet cupcakes, _Jade thought, getting lost in the moves the girl was performing.

Jade came crashing back to reality as the show was nearing it's end. _What am I doing? _Jade asked herself. _Why do I have these feelings for a...a...stripper! _Jade's confusion was only made worse when the girl spoke for the first time.

"Alright, you sexy people out there! I need a volunteer to come back to my dressing room with me. Who shall it be?" the girl-Cat-yelled to the crowd. Many guys were whooping and hollering for them to be picked, but Cat's eyes stopped on Jade.

"You," Cat said, pointing to Jade. "Come with me."

Jade's brain said to stay, but her heart said to go. So, for once, she followed her heart. The second she stood up, the hollering grew louder and louder, causing Jade's cheeks to get redder and redder. Guys were standing up and following her to the stage, ripping off bits of her clothes as she climbed up to Cat.

Cat grabbed her hand, and pulled her backstage as security came and started calming the crowd down. As she pulled Jade into her dressing room, she hurried and locked the door. As Jade looked at her in confusion, Cat laughed a little before explaining.

"Keeps people from coming in here," she told her. "While we're...busy."

Jade didn't know whether to be scared or happy, so, to occupy herself, she looked around the room. There was a mini fridge, a giant bed covered in silk blankets, and glitter was streamed all over the floor. She looked back to Cat, only to wish she hadn't. Cat was completely naked, staring at Jade with a mixture of lust and impatience.

"Are you going to undress, or do I have to undress you myself?" Cat asked Jade seductively. Jade's breath caught in her throat at Cat's words.

"Um...I can do it," she answered as she pulled off the remains of her clothes. As she stood there in only her bra and panties, Cat finally had enough.

"OH, fuck it!" she said, before running at Jade, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. At first, Jade's reaction was to pull away, grab her clothes, and run out. But, as the kiss kept going, Jade found herself enjoying it, wanting more and more. So, she finally complied, holding Cat around the waist. Cat smiled into the kiss, while wrapping her arms around Jade's neck. Cat slowly slid her hands down Jade's body, eliciting a moan from Jade. Cat took the opportunity to stick her tongue in Jade's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, with Cat beating Jade by a mile. The girls fell on the floor without breaking the kiss. Cat reached around Jade and pulled off her bra, before throwing it aside. She then cupped one of Jade's breasts in her hand, massaging it. Jade moaned again, causing Cat to smile into the kiss. Jade hesitated for a moment, before grabbing at Cat's breasts herself. Cat was surprised that Jade would do this, but made no move to stop her. Both girls were moaning, and the room seemed to get smaller and hotter as they continued. Cat finally broke the kiss, but only for a second. She moved her head down and got a hold of Jade's panties using her teeth. Cat made sure that her hair grazed Jade's vagina every now and then, teasing her. Whenever it did, Jade would just grit her teeth, trying to hold back a moan. Finally, the panties were off, and Jade decided to talk for the first time in a while.

"So...now what should we - OH GOD!" she screamed as Cat launched her head at her vagina, licking and nipping at whatever she could find. Jade gripped Cat's head, holding her in place as she shoved her tongue into Jade's vulva, licking at the walls, letting her teeth graze her clit every now and then. Jade moaned, causing Cat to giggle slightly. Jade's body shook as Cat giggled, the vibrations of her mouth provoking her in ways she's never even dreamed of. Cat took this in, and decided to give her more.

"You like that, don't you You're a dirty girl, having sex with me in this room. We hardly know each other yet here we are. Exploring each other's bodies in ways neither of us...well...in ways you've never experienced. How's it feel?" Cat asked Jade, her head never leaving from it's spot in between Jade's.

"G-G-Good," Jade stammered. "It feels r-really good."

"That's what everyone else says," Cat told her. She then flicked her tongue back into Jade's vagina, eliciting another groan from said girl's mouth. Cat let go of Jade's thighs, and moved her hands up her body to her breasts. As Cat gently squeezed, Jade's moans grew higher and higher, until finally, she came in Cat's face. Cat took as much as she could in her mouth before swallowing. Jade looked at her in shock until Cat poked her on the nose.

"What're you staring at?" Cat asked her as she stood up.

"Y-You swallowed!" Jade shouted.

"Yeah...what was I supposed to do? Let it get all over my face? No one likes a face covered in cum. Not even strippers."

"Oh. Sorry. So...should I do you now?" Jade asked her, blushing slightly.

"No. That won't be necessary," Cat told her.

Jade stood up, shakily at first, but thankfully she didn't fall over. She strode over to Cat who was hunched over the bed, writing on something. Before Cat could even blink, she was on the bed, looking right at a glaring Jade.

"I don't take no for an answer," Jade told her before she pulled Cat in for a searing kiss. Jade slowly moved her hand down Cat's body, pinching every now and then on certain places. Each pinch got a moan out of Cat, much to Jade's pleasure. Finally, Jade reached her destination. She slowly rubbed Cat's clit, pinching it tightly. She then slowly pushed one finger into Cat's vagina, moving it around inside of her. Cat moaned and groaned as Jade did her work, adding another finger into the mix. She started thrusting her fingers in and out of Cat, each thrust getting another moan to escape Cat's lips. Finally, Jade's fingers hit Cat in her g-spot, causing Cat to scream in pleasure as she came all over Jade's hand. Jade looked at her cum covered hand, before bringing it to her mouth and licking it clean. Cat looked at her wide-eyed, until a small smile grazed upon her face.

"Well...this has been fun," Jade said, smiling slightly.

"Definitely."

"But I should probably go..." Jade frowned at this as she started putting her clothes back on.

"WAIT!" Cat shouted at her. Jade jumped in surprise, glaring at the smaller girl.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you stay? I'll pay for breakfast tomorrow," Cat told her, smiling.

"Only if we go to IHOP."

"Deal," Cat told her as she pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

So...there. This took me forever to write, and I apologize. I also realize that while I followed the song lyrics in the beginning, it turned into hot kinky sex. Whatever. I hope you all enjoy reading about hot kinky sex. R&R.


End file.
